


A Walk in the Park {Prinxiety}

by parkerwrites



Series: Sander Sides Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Meetings, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerwrites/pseuds/parkerwrites
Summary: But then pretty boy was stopping in front of him, with his arm held out, “Hi, I’m Roman.”It was not his imagination, maybe a dream. He choked out, “Hi, I like you.”





	A Walk in the Park {Prinxiety}

Fresh air. Virgil held his head up high allowing the cool air to prickle his exposed skin. He shivered, cheeks turning a rosy pink. His eyes fell closed as a swift breeze cut through the air, ruffling his coat. He took a deep breath; the air burning his throat. A ginger smile adorned his face as a leaf plopped onto the top of his head. Virgil’s eyes flew open as he grabbed the small leaf. He chuckled to himself, brushing the leaf with his index finger.

He couldn’t relax much these days. Work was constantly catching up to him. Every day, he had to make something new or lose money. He didn’t get to spend much time out and about; he missed most of Summer. And most of his life, but that’s normal these days. You either go out with a bang or dwell on the now.

Dwelling was easier and less expensive.

But it wasn’t terrible. He met his best friend Patton through work who makes it easier. He makes the best desserts and coffee. And he has a good heart. Everyone needs someone like that in your life. Who can make you smile on the darkest days and cook you food. Definitely cook you food. Also, he gets the apartment to himself most of the time since he goes out with Logan. But he always makes time for Virgil. People like that are what keep him around long enough to see the leaves turn orange.

Virgil kept walking, stepping on every leaf that marked his path. Can you blame him? The crunch is addicting and only right. He giggled to himself as a crunch scared a poor squirrel up a tree. Virgil turned to the tree, waving an apologetic wave to the squirrel. Patton was rubbing off on him, huh?

He slowed down to a smooth pace as a bench came into view. He sat down, popping his back against the worn down wood. Another breeze picked up again, making him shiver. He smiled, wrapping his arms around himself. Call him weird for sitting alone on a Fall day, but he was enjoying himself.

Virgil looked around the park which was empty if not for a small family near the swing sets. He watched the couple sit on a blanket, laughing at something the other said. The young boys were running around, snatching at leaves like they were jewels. He glanced away when the mom turned around, trying to find someone or something else to focus on.

And then he saw him and his heart stopped. Across the street, someone with pale skin and purple, or brown hair. He had his arms crossed as he walked with another figure. His cheeks a soft shade of pink as he wrapped a scarf tighter around himself. And maybe those were freckles? Eyeliner? Red eyeshadow? Did that lady just nod at him? Did he blush or was that the air? Wait is he looking over here? Did he just turn-

And that’s when the pair of eyes latched onto him and the voices from the family dissolved. All he could see was the pleasant shade of chocolate brown and his cheeks growing redder each second. Virgil’s mouth fell open, his heart thumping against his ribcage. He was dying, it’s why it looked like he was getting closer. Wait is he getting closer? No, it’s his imagination.

But then pretty boy was stopping in front of him, with his arm held out, “Hi, I’m Roman.”

It was not his imagination, maybe a dream. He choked out, “Hi, I like you.”

Oh god. Please be a dream because the pretty boy- Roman just laughed at him. 

Holy shit.


End file.
